EggSitter
by Nozume
Summary: Finding a black egg when you wake up in the morning in a middle of an unknown forest is never a good thing, especially if you're an 7 year old and have no clue how the reproduction system worked.


Summary: Finding a black egg when you wake up in the morning in a middle of an unknown forest is never a good thing, especially if you're an 7year old and have no clue how the reproduction system worked.

DigimonxInuyasha crossover

Beta-ed and Proofread by... x0SilverFeathersx0

* * *

**Egg Sitter**

**Prologue**

* * *

Kagome gave a great yawn as she stretched her arms, wincing slightly at the sound of her bones emitting crack. She hadn't slept too well, and it was most likely because her little brother, Souta, had decided to invade her bed and cuddle with her…again. She sighed as she rubbed her eyes, still half-asleep, and began to wonder what time it was. She didn't want to miss her Saturday morning anime shows. They were airing a new episode of Pokemon—and she was more than excited for it.

Her hands began to move on the ground, and she found it odd how her bedding seemed to be more…rough than usual. She blinked and looked down, wondering why her mattress had turned green and why the walls had disappeared…and somehow, her room having morphed into a forest of trees. Scanning her surroundings with drooping eyes, she deduced that she were either still dreaming, or having a hallucination.

Either way, it meant one thing…

She decided that it was better to simply close her eyes and lay back down. Maybe in a couple minutes or so she would open her eyes to find herself in her room with her little brother, whom was surely hogging her blanket and most likely had kicked her off the bed at some point. That would explain for her…less-than-soft grounding.

Kagome nodded listlessly, thinking it was the best plan to go with. But just as she was about to fall back down and drift to slumber, lying supine, her back came into contact with something hard and round. She jerked back up, her eyes more focused, and slowly turned, speculating over what in the world it could've been that she had just been about to lie over.

Behind her back she discovered there to be a large, obsidian egg.

Unable to comprehend the mystifying situation, Kagome poked the oval item. It was warm to the touch as her hand came into contact with the hard surface. Suspiciously, it also wiggled in place, before falling onto its side. Eyes wide, Kagome picked up the strange egg and stood up, wobbling as she steadied herself. All vestiges of sleep had evaporated into the thin air. She rubbed the lukewarm egg and notice its surface boasted a lustrous shine. After turning the eccentric object upside down and right side up, she felt a slight kick from the egg.

Surprised, Kagome dropped it and fell clumsily on her rear, crab-walking backwards far away from the onyx egg.

Minutes past by, as Kagome stared at the oval item in bewilderment and fright. She had no idea what had happened or why in the world she was not with her family. Perhaps they were lost? Or maybe she was lost—that seemed far more likely.

Either way, the young child deduced that the wiser plan of action would be to stop panicking and figure out what to do.

Thinking back, she recalled that she had been in the car with her mother, father and little brother. They had been on a trip to…well if she had to be honest, she hadn't a clue. What she had known was that she would be staying in a luxurious and spacious hotel room with a wondrous view of the beach. It was summer and her father had promised her that he would take them all out to vacation if he were given time off work during the week. Her grandfather had rejected their invitation, claiming that someone had to stay and watch over the shrine.

After all, those (frivolous) trinkets weren't going to sell themselves.

And so, after a six hour drive to who knew where, they had arrived at their destination roughly around midnight. They were supposed to have arrived earlier, but Souta had had a bit of an…issue, dealing with the long car ride. It was safe to say that Kagome had not enjoyed being seated in the back with her younger brother after their long pit stop at the local gas station.

But…before she had gone to bed, she remembered…having heard a voice—a dark icky voice—calling for her, telling her to come and "stay forever." It had emanated from the television set, and she remembered, remembered that she had touched the television set, because it had called for her!

Kagome was hauled out of her thoughts when she heard the grass rustling, and a gasp of surprise came from her throat as she watched the egg wobble and move about. After much time passed, the girl finally decided on something…

The egg couldn't have appeared out of nowhere. It had to have come from somewhere. The nearest thing to it was her…

So, she came up with the first thing that popped into her head.

"I-I laid an egg!"

She, Kagome Higurashi, at the tender age of 7, had laid a giant black egg.

* * *

A/N: I'm alive.


End file.
